


Dance

by PlRATE



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, fooling around in the club yo, for the tags not the fic i mean i couldn't care less about the fic, i'm so s o rry, unce unce unce in the background but unf unf unf in the bathroom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-08
Updated: 2014-04-08
Packaged: 2018-01-18 15:16:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1433176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlRATE/pseuds/PlRATE
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They shouldn’t be doing this. But they were.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dance

**Author's Note:**

> short blitz drabble inspired by this song (no lyrics): https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Nk4PQApN-bs

They shouldn’t be doing this. But they were.

The ebbing and pumping of the music in the background was lost as they moved with their own beat, air mixed and bodies aligned. It was dark, yet at the same time, it was _far_ too bright, though one could blame the flashing lights behind them for that. Thing is, no one even noticed, yet the room was so crowded it would seem impossible not to.  
“Mmove.” One of them had to come to whatever senses they had left, detaching himself and pulling back, though hands still firmly gripped on the other’s jacket. It gave them both a good look at each other in the tinged light as they caught their breath, and boy, were they a wreck.

Sam Wilson, codename: Falcon, stared with blown eyes and an open mouth, purple shades of light playing across his cropped hair and over his shoulder.

James “Bucky” Barnes, codename: _Ex_ -Winter Soldier, stared back, mouth just as ajar, the same glint still in his eye, the one that had got his back pressed up against the wall of this nightclub and with Sam staring at him like he was _dinner._ And right now, he didn’t care if he was, Sam’s hands still tightly wrapped in Bucky’s shirt and lips still _wonderfully_ flushed.

“Pri… Private… Toilets… _Somewhere…_ ” Bucky spoke again, breathing quick as the lights, music and heat from their kiss all messed with his head in the _perfect_ way. Sam picked up on his words in moments, finally loosening his grip (but not _quite_ letting go, not yet) and starting to move through the bodies around them. He knew this place, there was a large men’s bathroom on the other side of the dance floor, which Sam remembered with the tiniest tightening of his now closed lips; was where they had come from. God, it must have seemed like a joke, them dancing so closely… but then Bucky had _kissed him._ Sam couldn’t quite remember what happened after that, apart from them quickly moving off the floor to the nearest solid surface (pillar, near the bar), completely oblivious to the other people in the club.

But now they were moving again, Bucky’s longer hair covering his eyes, the brown mixing with blue light as it shifted around the atmosphere. Sam was no longer purple, instead taking on a deep red which reflected off his eyes as Bucky caught them.

They lost it again, and they were only half way to privacy.

This time, someone noticed, though not in any serious way, just a shove and a snapped “Take it somewhere else, guys!” as they bumped into him, eyes closed and arms heavy around each other. The music drowned him out, as well as the shifting of the bodies. It was so _warm._ Sam was getting dizzy, and picking up on it, Bucky forced himself to pull away, but not before pressing his teeth a little _too_ sharply into Sam’s lip.

Sam’s back hit the wall beside the door to the bathroom, his hands quickly pulling Bucky’s body back against him. They weren’t drunk, they weren’t drugged, they had just ended up in this mindless position; Sam’s hands in Bucky’s hair and Bucky’s mouth trailing mindless kisses down Sam’s neck. They were almost there.

The colours moved to solid white, the music ebbed away behind the door and thank _god_ there was no one else currently in there, because pushing through into the largest cubicle, Bucky and Sam were a _mess._ Sam tried getting his jacket off and hanging up on the hook behind the door, but that quickly failed, falling to the floor, ignored as they scrambled to crash back together again.  
“Buck… I’m—“  
“Yeah, I know Sam, me too. God, I am too.”  
Bucky’s back was pressed against the small space of wall between the toilet and the cubicle wall, hands sliding around to grip and play with Sam’s ass – with what seemed like _perfect_ results to Bucky, the way Sam was gasping and rolling his hips in sharp, broken movements to allow Bucky’s hands better access.

“Hey, Sam?”  
“Y-Yeah?”  
“I’m gonna suck you off now.”  
Sam’s panted “ _Fuck._ ” was lost as Bucky fell to his knees, the impact on the tiles slightly painful but ignored as he fumbled and tugged at Sam’s belt, already so eager – and quite frankly, it was driving Sam _crazy._ “Shit shit _shit_.” Sam simply swore repeatedly, the words falling from his mouth as he looked down to watch Bucky’s glinting eyes grow impatient with how slow he was getting Sam’s pants off, raising his head slightly to instead press hot kisses just below the standing man’s stomach.  
“C’mon, Sam, say it, I know you want to.”  
Bucky’s words cut through Sam’s hazed mind, and he instantly acted on the man’s request, hands coming to help shove down his pants and quickly pull out his hardening dick, his other hand slipping around to grip Bucky’s hair with probably more force than needed.  
“Go on then, Buck, _suck me off._ ”  
Yeah, he would probably apologize later when he could _think_ , but for now, Sam was brutal and sharp, bottom lip held between teeth as he watched Bucky slowly, _too slowly_ , begin to suckle and kiss up his shaft, hand still gripping his hair to hold him in place.

Any teasing Bucky had planned to do ended up not happening, the heat and excitement coming back as he took Sam completely into his mouth and moved quickly; tongue lapping and pressing against the underside while he pushed forwards as quickly as he could. Sam didn’t even notice if Bucky was doing a good job (he knew he was regardless, Bucky always would), he just kept his eyes locked down as he eased Bucky’s head to move faster and faster through the grip on his hair.  
“S-Shit. Fuck, so good, Buck…”  
Bucky didn’t even properly hear him, only hearing his name and the small gasps and groans now coming from Sam. _Sam._ The guy was big, Bucky had to admit, but he just moved with more enthusiasm, pushing forwards in one sharp movement, going until he felt his nose against Sam’s lower stomach and a rough bumping against the back of his throat. Yeah, that seemed to help, Sam actually breaking out with a cut off moan.

“Buck—back up here, back up here _now._ ” _Woah_ , Bucky felt a upward pulling on his hair as he was forced back to his feet, Sam’s dick slipping out of his throat and mouth with a wet enough pop to make Bucky gasp for air a little. Though, that air was quickly taken back as Sam took the taste of his own precum _directly_ out of Bucky’s mouth, not even trying to hide his groans now. Bucky was soon groaning as well, Sam’s hand slipping into _his_ pants to massage and grip and play with—  
“ _Fuck_ , Sam…”  
“Yeah, Buck, I know… Me _too_.”

 

* * *

 

Sam Wilson, codename: Falcon, glanced over to Bucky standing on the sidewalk beside him, _Sam’s_ jacket wrapped comfortably around his shoulders.

“Next club?”

James “Bucky” Barnes, codename: _Ex_ -Winter Soldier, glanced back, the smallest smirk playing up on his lips.

“Next club.”

**Author's Note:**

> we need more buckysam, yo


End file.
